Cori Rodrigez
"Couldn' we just like drop her in a large bowl of toxic waste? *GASP* Maybe she'll get super powers! Could you do that to me!?" -Cori suggesting a plan to 'get rid' of Numbuh 9000. History KND From the start, Cori was a very good cadet (with punching and kicking) though she got in trouble with Numbuh 9000 almost on a daily bases. She graduated with pride and got the position Hand-to-hand Combat Specialist in Sector CA (she was placed in sector CA because the sector in her territory was full and sector CA needed a Hand-to-hand Combat Specialist badly, so she is usually late to her sector meetings, due to her usually long trip up there). She really didn't get along with the kids in her sector (which is why she only hung out there during missions and meetings) and would usually hang out at sector CB with Vada and Adrian. School Believe it or not, Cori actually did well in school, though she did get in trouble from time-to-time doing... uh... Cori things (like throwing snowballs and starting a fight within the whole school, accidentally flinging a staple gun at a teacher, flinging a pencil into the air and taking out a light, and playing a few pranks on her school mates). Relationships Vada Bousquet Cori and Vada have been friends ever since they were cadets in the Arctic Training base where they bonded over making fun of the Drill Sergeant, Numbuh 9000, behind her back. Ever since then, the two have been very close and do everything together, spite their different personalities. Adrian Cortez Adrian and Cori have been best buds since pre-K where Cori accidentally spilled her juice on his head, causing him to call his mom. Ever since they've been inseparable. During second grade, the class was playing soccer in gym and Adrian shot it to the wrong goal, causing everyone to put him down (Vada wasn't in their class that year) except for Cori. Somewhere along the lines, Cori begun to develop a crush on him and fell hard for him. Eventually one summer while the gang and a few friends took a collage road trip, Adrian kissed Cori and they begin to date. Jade Rodrigez Jade, being Cori's little sister, is very girly which annoys Cori to no end. Though they love each other Numbuh 9000 Even though Cori doesn't really like her formal drill sergeant, Katie (Numbuh 9000) actually takes pride in her and wishes she would be a little more mature.﻿ Appearance Cori has brown hair and eyes with purple fringes and bangs that fall over her eyes. She usually wears a lime green sweat-shirt with zipper pockets on the stomach and elbows and blue jeans with zipper pockets on the knees with pink and white tennis shoes (her outfits don't really change as she ages). When she's around 16, she gets purple zipper earrings and a purple beanie hat. As swimwear, she wears a black bikini top with lime green and purple boxes and a black bikini bottom with purple and lime green strings attached it it. As her sleep wear, Cori wears purple two-piece button up pajamas with a lime green design on it. As a dressy atire, she wears a simple purple dress with green straps wrapping around her neck and she usually has her bangs poofed up onto of her head instead of on her eyes. Personality Cori is very tomboy like, but has good intentions. She loves video games and going outside and getting dirty. She usually doesn't get mad very often and usually only does if you call her girly or insults her friends. She's best friends with Vada Bousquet and Adrian Cortez (whom she has a crush on) Cori loves swimming (unlike Vada) and will take every chance she gets to do it. Even though Cori's a tomboy she does have girlish moments (such as writing 'Cori Cortez in her notebooks in high school) and the older she gets, the girlier she gets (though she will alwasy be more of a tomboy). Category:Operatives Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Martial Artists